Crush Not Love
by AnneD90
Summary: Draco escribe una autobiografía en la que cuenta cómo conoció al amor de su vida, a quien no ha olvidado a pesar de los años. Harry la lee y conforme las páginas pasan, va descubriendo cosas. Advertencia: AU. Celebrando los 10 años del Drarry.


**Título:** Crush Not Love.**  
>Autora: <strong>Poison_D90**  
>Beta: <strong>motoko_cydalima**  
>Personajes:<strong> Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.**  
>Género:<strong> Romance/Drama.**  
><strong>**Clasificación:** PG-13.**  
>Advertencias: <strong>AU, Ginny!mediobitch. **  
>Word Count: <strong>~7100.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Ni gano, ni quiero ganar dinero mediante este medio.**  
>Notas:<strong> Quería un título en español, pero nada más no salió. Me peleé con el final, varias veces. He de decir que no creo que los personajes no creo que estén OOC, maduran que es otra cosa. Y ya.**  
><strong> 

**xXx**

Harry no le temía a las alturas, las alturas le temían a él; pero el hecho de subirse a un avión le aterraba. Había probado el góming y el paracaídas, así que la idea de abordar un avión debería ser pan comido. Pero esa monstruosidad, ¡vaya que le provocaba un pavor irracional! En su mente, se proyectaban mil imágenes catastróficas, ¿y si llovía?, ¿y si había turbulencias?, ¿y si el mantenimiento del avión no había sido el adecuado?

Respiró profundamente. No pensó que podría odiar más el día en que sus dos mejores amigos se habían mudado a Estados Unidos, ¡oh, pero claro que podía! Y si no amara tanto a Ron y a Hermione, ni loco se montaría en aquel artefacto del demonio.

Respiró profundo. Dos personas más y no habría vuelta atrás. Aunque el corazón le palpitaba rápidamente y la razón le gritaba que lo dejara por la paz, simplemente no cedió a sus impulsos de salir de la fila y correr desenfrenadamente a su casa, donde estaría sano y salvo. En cambio, se quedó, dio su pase a la "diversión" y subió.

Al adentrarse a la primera clase, vio los asientos lujosos y cómodos. Los pasajeros se mostraban tranquilos y confiados, por lo cual él se obligó a sentirse de la misma manera.

Ron le había recomendado que eligiera un asiento cerca de la ventanilla si quería ir dormido todo el camino. Así lo había hecho y esperaba que no le interrumpieran en todo el viaje, porque lo más probable es que tuvieran a un Harry suicida de inmediato.

Los asientos se fueron llenando poco a poco. A su lado se sentó un hombre mayor, a simple vista parecía de lo más antipático. Harry esperaba estar en lo cierto, odiaría tener que conversar con él en el trayecto, aunque lo que más odiaría sería estar consciente en ese tiempo.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron y todos estuvieron en sus respectivos asientos, se dieron las indicaciones para que el viaje fuera placentero y seguro. Harry se colocó obedientemente el cinturón, se aprendió casi de memoria las instrucciones y entonces el avión despegó.

La noche anterior no había dormido nada, así que le fue fácil desconectarse del mundo.

**xXx**

Se alegró mucho de estar pisando tierra. Las últimas dos horas de vuelo y el momento del aterrizaje le habían parecido eternos. ¡Vaya que le había mortificado estar encerrado en esa cosa! Ahora que estaba sano y salvo, se sentía libre y como un hombre nuevo. Vale, tal vez estaba exagerando.

Se trasladó hasta el lugar en el que tendría que recoger sus cosas. Hermione le había advertido que no siempre hacían la entrega llegando y podía darse una vuelta por las tiendas cercanas a donde recibiría su equipaje. Vio a su alrededor. Afortunadamente hubo un lugar que le interesó: una tienda de libros.

Entró y saludó cortésmente al señor que laboraba allí. El lugar era pequeño y sobrio, los estantes eran de madera, así como el suelo. El interior olía raro, pero no _raro asqueroso_, sino _raro a-no-sé-qué-pero-no-me-molesta_.

Inspeccionó los libreros. Nada parecía llamar su atención. Los libros de vampiros estaban de moda, ¡qué horror! Era terrible que los jóvenes no leyeran, aunque no sabía si era más terrible esto o que leyeran basura. Basura, claro, desde su punto de vista.

Se acercó a las "NOVEDADES", según indicaba el letrero. Tomó un libro y lo depositó de nuevo en su lugar, tomó un segundo, mas tampoco le convenció. La tercera opción siempre era la vencida, ¿no? Si elegía incorrectamente tal vez saldría con las manos vacías.

Estuvo a punto de tomar la novela titulada "La caída de los gigantes", cuando su vista se desvío a otro libro que rezaba en su portada, "Crush Not Love". Tal vez se arrepentiría de tomarlo entre sus manos, pero simplemente no podía resistir no hacerlo. Claramente carecía de autocontrol.

Lo primero que hizo fue voltearlo y leer la contraportada.

_No estaba preparado para ver aquella escena. Mi amiga prácticamente estaba sobre él, insinuándosele, seduciéndole. Ella sabía de mis inquietudes, ella sabía que él me hacía enloquecer, que me gustaba y que prácticamente por él había comenzado a preguntarme si era gay. Mi corazón se quebró cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía y en sus labios se dibujaron las palabras: "definitivamente él no es como tú, es un macho en toda la extensión de la palabra". Me mordí el labio para evitar que un sollozo se me escapara. La poca fuerza que me quedaba la usé para sacarme de allí._

Harry buscó el nombre del autor. _Draco_. Ni siquiera terminó de leer el nombre cuando a su mente vino la imagen de un Draco que había conocido durante la preparatoria. Draco… ¿cómo se apellidaba? Y allí, frente a sus ojos, se hicieron visibles sus pensamientos.

_Draco Malfoy._

Jamás podría olvidar el nombre del enemigo que gradualmente se convirtió en su amigo. Un amigo que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, como si de repente hubiera sido tragado por la tierra. Y ahora tenía un libro escrito por él en sus manos. No dudó en comprarlo. Tan pronto como lo pagó, salió de la tienda y recogió su maleta. Se encaminó hacia la salida donde un sonriente Ron le esperaba.

**xXx**

Después de comer y de ponerlos al día con lo que pasaba en Inglaterra (Ginny había decidido casarse y a ellos aún no les llegaba la noticia), Hermione y Ron le sugirieron ir a descansar. En realidad no tenía sueño, después de todo había pasado un montón de horas durmiendo, sin embargo, sus amigos parecía demasiado cansados como para seguirlos manteniendo allí. Además, ya pasaban de las once de la noche, seguro que lo que menos querían era seguir en la cocina charlando.

Después de desearles una buena noche, subió a la habitación de invitados. El cuarto era acogedor, mas no pequeño. La cama de doseles le daba la sensación de estar en una época diferente y los colores de las paredes, cremosos y claros, no hacían más que jugar con su mente y hacerle creer que, en efecto, había viajado al pasado. Además, los muebles parecían antiguos, no que estuviesen maltratados, de hecho, estaban muy bien cuidados, además, todos estaban hechos de la misma madera y hacía que el cuarto se viera esplendoroso.

En la cama encontró la bolsita donde el libro de Draco había sido guardado. En toda la cena no lo había olvidado. Deseaba saber más. Rasgó el plástico que envolvía al libro y con rapidez se dirigió a la primera página de la novela.

_Prólogo,_

_Muchos no saben distinguir el amor del enamoramiento. Pensé que yo era uno más de ellos y que en realidad el amor que le profesaba a un chico que conocí a mis dieciséis años, no era más que una obsesión casual y pasajera. A los pocos meses después de haberlo tratado, yo juraba que lo amaba, porque mi urgencia por tocarlo, por besarlo y por estar con él, rayaba en lo insano. Para mí era más que obvio que lo que yo sentía era amor y no sólo atracción._

_Era fuego ardiendo. Pasión, locura, desenfreno. Mi cuerpo vibraba cuando él hablaba, mis deseos siempre se sublevaban a los suyos y mis pensamientos no tenían cabida para otro, más que para él. Tan pronto como había descubierto aquel sentimiento tan nuevo y avasallante, me dije: esto es amor._

_¿Realmente lo era?_

_I._

_Aquel verano en Inglaterra lo recuerdo como el más cálido que viví. Y no sólo metafóricamente hablando. Las temperaturas habían variado, sin embargo, todas ellas habían estado por arriba de las escalas a las que estábamos acostumbrados. _

_No recuerdo la fecha exacta en la que iniciaron las vacaciones, ni la duración de éstas, lo único que sé es que fueron las más maravillosas que tuve en mucho tiempo. _

_Mi historia antes de este momento no había sido de lo más placentera. Mi padre se convirtió en un prófugo de la justicia cuando yo tendría como cinco años y desde entonces, mi madre y yo habíamos vivido solos, alejados de las miradas curiosas de nuestros "amigos", siempre manteniéndonos al margen de la sociedad. Por lo que todos sabían, mi papá había muerto._

_En la escuela solía ser insoportable para la mayoría de las personas. Siendo sincero, no tenía ningún amigo. Todos con los que me solía llevar bien eran chicos que andaban conmigo por conveniencia o porque realmente me temían. Suena un poco triste y solitario, ¿no?_

_La verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien el nombre de ninguno de mis compañeros, en mi mente sólo hay caras borrosas. No recuerdo siquiera a los que llamaba amigos. De hecho, únicamente recuerdo a un chico. Mi "archienemigo"._

_Desde que nos conocimos nos odiamos. Era un odio mutuo. Primero fue un roce infantil, peleas tontas, arranques de berrinche. Conforme pasó el tiempo, nuestra historia se fue haciendo mucho más… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Brusca, perversa, malintencionada…? _

_Era ruda._

_Nuestra animadversión se mantuvo por mucho tiempo. Prácticamente desde que comenzamos la primaria, una pelea tonta había marcado el futuro de nuestras vidas. ¿Y saben qué es lo peor? ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo qué fue exactamente lo que pasó! Sé que insulté a alguien, él lo defendió y a partir de allí surgió la enemistad._

_Tal vez debería contarles algo de él. Su distintiva historia, por ejemplo, pero temo que si cae este libro en sus manos, él sepa de inmediato que me refiero a él. Sería muy vergonzoso para mí declararme, indirectamente, en una "novela" basada en mi trágica vida amorosa. _

_Cabe destacar que digo "novela", porque no es esto a lo que me dedico. Sin embargo, tengo el poder y el dinero suficiente para que este intento de relato salga a la venta. _

_¿Con qué propósito?_

_No me lo pregunten, tampoco yo lo sé._

_Regresando a lo que decía al principio (tal vez ya lo hayan olvidado, me he ido por las ramas), el verano en el que me percaté que me había enamorado por primera (y aún hoy quiero creer que no es la única) vez, fue asombroso._

_Uno no podría creer lo que pasa en un campamento de verano, mucho menos si eres obligado, y no invitado, a ir. Además, iba a ir no a disfrutar de las actividades, del sol, de las enseñanzas, ¡oh no!, yo iba a ser un remiendo de niñero, de guía o de profesor, yo-qué-sé._

_Hoy en día no me arrepiento de haber sido obligado._

**xXx**

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó un poco incómodo. Bajo su espalda se encontraba el libro de Draco, la luz de la lámpara del buró no había sido apagada y los carros que pasaban por las calles eran endemoniadamente ruidosos.

Quiso quedarse acostado y seguir leyendo. No obstante, recordó que aquel día saldría con Ron y Neville a desayunar. Resistió a su idea de leer unas cuántas páginas y en vez de ello se metió a bañar. Mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo, trató de recordar a los chicos que habían ido a ese campamento y trató de identificar a la persona que Draco describía en su libro. Primera pista, "se odiaban". Todo mundo odiaba a Draco y Draco odiaba a todo mundo. Segunda pista, "eran archienemigos". Varias personas podrían encajar en ese puesto, sin duda. Tercera pista, "se hicieron amigos". Cuando maduraron, todos mejoraron su relación con Draco; él que no lo soportaba, pasó a ser su amigo y esto mismo le ocurrió a muchos otros.

Vaya, definir quién era el eterno amor de Draco Malfoy sí que era difícil.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se vistió a prisa, metió la cartera en el bolsillo posterior de su pantalón y tomó el libro de Draco. Sabía que después del desayuno, tanto su mejor amigo, como Neville, un viejo conocido, tendrían que ir a trabajar. Era mejor estar preparado para distraerse.

Bajó las escaleras. Mione estaba a punto de irse.

―Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien? ―preguntó la chica, besándole ambas mejillas.

―Perfecto. Son los mejores anfitriones que alguien puede tener.

―Ay Harry ―sonrió Hermione―, bueno, te quedas en tu casa. Yo ya voy tarde, así que mejor me apuro. Nos vemos en la tarde, para comer, ¿sale? Paso por ti a donde quiera que estés, sólo no olvides cargar con el móvil, ¿sí?

―El móvil ―dijo Harry apretando los ojos. Sabía que había olvidado algo, aunque no sabía qué.

―¿No lo traes? ―la chica se detuvo en la puerta―. Bueno, no te preocupes. ¡Ron!

―¡Mande! ―contestó Ron desde la cocina.

―¡No olvides darle a Harry el celular, por favor!

―¡Vale!

―¡Ya me voy, cariño, te veo al rato!

―¡Te amo!

Harry rio discretamente. Sostuvo la puerta a Herm y cuando ésta desapareció de su vista, la cerró.

―¿Estás listo, ya? ―preguntó Ron.

―Ya.

―Subo a lavarme los dientes y bajo para irnos, ¿de acuerdo?

―Bien.

**xXx**

El desayuno duró, como máximo, una hora y media. Después de eso los dos acompañantes de Harry corrieron hacia sus respectivos trabajos. Ron se había tomado la libertad de llegar tarde aquel día, y tal vez lo mismo haría con los siguientes, sabiendo que como vicepresidente de la compañía para la que laboraba, tenía ciertas ventajas, aunque faltar no era una de ellas.

Se quedó un rato más en el lugar que habían elegido, un pequeño restaurante con un profundo olor a café. Acompañado por un cappuccino y una tarta de manzana, abrió el libro y continúo su lectura.

_V._

_El momento más vergonzoso que he pasado en la vida, fue cuando mi supuesto enemigo (ya no tan enemigo), me encontró besándome entre los arbustos con otro chico (Allan). Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, mi cara ardió. Sus ojos no eran acusadores, ni mostraban asco, simplemente lucían sorprendidos. Traté, inútilmente, de quitarme a Allan de encima, no obstante, él parecía no querer dejarme ir. Debido a su altitud y a su desarrollado cuerpo, no pude luchar contra él (eso me enseñó a que no debo jugar con los niños grandes)._

_Molesto por la interrupción y enfadado por mi debilidad, le grité a mi querido enemigo que dejara de ser un voyeur y siguiera su camino. Así lo hizo. Sin embargo, aquella noche, cuando finalmente nos reunimos todos a azar bombones, no pude ni mirarle a los ojos._

_Nadie sabía que mis inclinaciones sexuales se habían "desviado". Ni siquiera yo estaba muy seguro de que fuera así. No tenía mucha experiencia en el ámbito romántico. Había tenido un par de citas, un par de novias y también un par de amigas con derechos. A mi corta edad no se podía decir que hubiese tenido una relación._

_¿Cómo descubrí que me atraían los hombres, si sólo había tenido contacto con chicas? Una noche fui invitado a casa de un amigo, Blaise. De hecho, fue para festejar mi dieciseisavo cumpleaños. Después de tener una bonita cena en compañía de la madre y el padre de Blaise, subimos al cuarto de éste. Ilusamente, pensé que íbamos a jugar videojuegos, pero Blaise me tenía preparada una sorpresa. _

_Del cajón bajo llave que tenía en su clóset, sacó una cajita. Era un DVD pornográfico. Cuando lo puso en el lector, yo me sentí un poco nervioso._

―_¿Y si tus padres vienen? ―pregunté._

―_No lo harán ―respondió Blaise con seguridad._

_La película era desagradable, no obstante, para nosotros, jóvenes e inexpertos en el arte del sexo, parecía ser estupenda. Traté de controlar mi libido. Blaise se percató de ello e hizo algo que no me hubiese esperado ni en un millón de años. Con ternura, puso su mano en mi mejilla y giró mi cabeza hacia él, se inclinó ligeramente y me besó. Primero tentó el terreno, mi boca se abrió en un acto reflejo inconsciente, ése fue el momento que aprovechó Blaise para introducir su lengua. No sé si al principio no reaccioné, no recuerdo bien lo que pasó. Sé que eventualmente no me resistí y nos besamos con una desesperación palpable. Sus labios gruesos me enloquecieron y su boca sabía tan bien que al final terminé sucumbiendo ante el deseo._

_Jamás nada me había puesto tan caliente._

_Me planteé, en aquel entonces, la posibilidad de ser gay. Realmente no sabía si lo era. No tenía la suficiente experiencia para saberlo. Así que lo hice: experimenté._

_Llevaba en secreto mis prácticas homosexuales, frente a todo el mundo yo era un chico "normal". Por eso cuando me descubrió mi enemigo, me sentí demasiado incómodo, demasiado expuesto. Conocía mi secreto y me agobiaba._

―_¡Hey! ―le grité, antes de que entrara a su casa de campaña. Me aclaré la garganta y decidido a amenazarlo le dije―. Lo de hace un momento…_

_Él sonrió, comprensivamente. Jamás me había dedicado tan cálido gesto._

―_Descuida. No le diré a nadie ―y se metió a su casa._

_Por unos minutos yo me mantuve impávido en mi lugar. Realmente pensé que nuestro odio era tal, que seguramente él iba a ir de chismoso, pero cuando me dedicó esa sonrisa y las palabras salieron de su boca, quise creerle._

**xXx**

Harry salió apresuradamente del lugar en el que había estado. Ahora que recordaba, había quedado con Ginny de comprarle lo que le había encargado. En un principio había pensado en ir con Hermione a buscar lo que decía la lista, pero sabía que si ella se volvía su acompañante de compras, posiblemente terminaría muerto de cansancio, en cambio, si iba él solo, únicamente se detendría en las tiendas que le indicaba la pelirroja.

Mientras hacía las compras, pensó en aquella ocasión que había encontrado a Draco besando a un chico. No recordaba ese incidente y, definitivamente, no recordaba haberle mencionado algo después del acontecimiento. En el campamento, pocas veces coincidían. A Draco le había tocado cuidar niños de doce años y, a él, por ser más dulce y tolerante, a los de ocho.

Lo que sí recordaba era que después todo comenzó a ir mejor entre ellos. A veces se peleaban, pero esa ya era una costumbre. En ocasiones se gritaban, aunque jamás llegaban a los golpes. De hecho, durante las noches, cuando ya todos los niños se habían dormido y ellos tenían que apagar las fogatas, limpiar el lugar y acomodar por aquí y por allá, conversaban. No mucho, ni muy animadamente y jamás solos.

Los temas que tocaban eran variados y superfluos. Jamás hablaban de ellos, ni de lo que sentían. Después de todo, habían sido rivales por mucho tiempo, los malos tratos y los crudos recuerdos no iban simplemente a desvanecerse.

Cuando terminó el campamento, Harry creyó que no volvería a ver a Draco. Y era una verdadera lástima. Se había dado cuenta, durante la estancia en el bosque, que el chico en realidad no era tan malo, ni tan imbécil. Era inteligente y simpático y, a pesar de que era presumido, se podía hablar bien con él.

Fue una sorpresa cuando, el primer día de preparatoria lo vio en la esquina del salón, tan solo y desamparado. Ni siquiera pensó dos veces si acercarse o no, simplemente lo hizo. Fue realmente extraño, una vez que se detuvo, quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. ¿Qué le hacía creer que Draco le iba a dirigir la palabra? Después de todo, las vacaciones habían quedado atrás y, tal vez, su tregua también.

Le sorprendió mucho escuchar un _hola_ por parte del rubio. Harry había murmurado un simple _¿qué tal?_, antes de sentarse justo en el pupitre de a lado. Ese día no hubo muchas palabras y, agradablemente, tampoco hubo insultos.

Nadie en esa escuela los conocía. Harry de cierta manera extrañaba a sus amigos. Ron había desistido en ir a ese instituto, sus padres con mucho trabajo podrían haberla pagado; así que decidió no darles esa carga. Hermione había elegido otra escuela que tenía que ver con una beca que le habían dado (o porque estaba más cercana a la que iría Ron).

Como fuese, Harry había caído allí, junto con Draco y algunos otros a los que jamás había llegado a conocer en la secundaria, más que de vista. Pero no, en vez de hablarle a los que no le caían bien ni mal, optó por tratar con su enemigo. Muchas veces se dijo a sí mismo que la amistad con Draco había empezado no porque él realmente la deseara, sino que lo hizo por necesidad. ¿Realmente había sido así?

En su bolsillo algo vibró. Torpemente, sacó el celular y le contestó a Hermione.

―¿Dónde estás, Harry?

―Ehm, no sé ―contestó avergonzadamente.

―Eso no me ayuda, ¿sabes? Mmm... ¿Crees que puedas regresar al café al que te llevo Ron en la mañana?

―Claro que puedo, Herm. ¿Te veo allí?

―Sí, aquí te espero, ¿tardarás mucho en llegar?

―Menos de veinte minutos, ¿por qué?

―Voy a ir a comprar un libro, supongo que me das tiempo suficiente. Si no me encuentras, me esperas, por favor.

―De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

**xXx**

_Yo no estaba completamente seguro de que me gustara. Me atraía, demasiado para mi gusto. Cuando se cortó un poco el cabello, comenzó a usar ropa de su talla y se convirtió en el capitán del equipo de soccer, caí en la cuenta de que lo deseaba. Jamás había visto que tras las gafas y el porte desaliñado, se escondía todo un galán._

_Claro, cuando me enteré de mi gusto por él, volví al antiguo yo. Comencé a tratarlo de nuevo mal, muy mal. Fingía que me desagradaba, porque sólo así podía evitar sentirme tan vulnerable. _

_A pesar de que le extrañó mi cambio de actitud, siempre que me mostraba grosero me decía "piérdete, Malfoy". Y lo hacía porque, de lo contrario, terminaría abriéndole la camisa y lanzándome sobre su piel. _

_En esa etapa, comencé a buscar más relaciones libres. Sinceramente, nada me satisfacía. En cierto modo, creía que nada lo hacía porque sólo eran besos y roces, no más allá y siempre con chicos diferentes. Claro, ahora que lo pienso mejor, es porque lo que quería y lo que podía complacerme, estaba fuera de mi alcance._

_X._

_Aun si yo lo trataba mal, él me seguía hablando como si nada. Supongo que después de dos años de convivencia, no podía simplemente volver a odiarme. Yo tampoco podía volver a odiarlo._

_Intentaba tratarlo con indiferencia, pero no era sencillo. Me caía bien, me hacía reír, me gustaba estar con él y era difícil ignorarlo. Además, todas las actividades que realizábamos, las hacíamos juntos. Excepto por el soccer, jamás me había gustado ese deporte (jamás me gustará). Mientras él practicaba, yo solía estar en la duela, en mi clase de judo y al finalizar nos encontrábamos para despedirnos._

_A veces no sólo nos decíamos adiós, sino que nos sentábamos y charlábamos de todo. De libros, de películas, de series, de él o de mí. O de las chicas que le atraían. Yo trataba de no sentirme molesto con él, no era su culpa que yo estuviera tan estúpidamente enamorado, no obstante, había veces en que simplemente no podía aparentar y le cortaba repentinamente la conversación, argumentando que tenía que ir a alimentar a mi perro o a regar las plantas._

_No sabía si lo que más me dolía era saber que a él le gustaban muchas chicas o saber que no le gustaban los chicos. Un chico gay enamorado de un chico heterosexual es el peor pecado que se puede cometer. No haces más que atormentarte, sabiendo que pase lo que pase, él jamás será tuyo, ni te verá con los ojos con los que quieres que te vea._

_Recuerdo perfectamente cuando me presentó a su primera noviecita. Cho Chang. Era una tipita horrible, de rasgos orientales y cabello negro. Desde el primer instante en que la vi, la odié. Se creía encantadora, inteligente y sensual, y si algún día lees esto quiero que sepas que no lo eras._

_Las horas que pasaba con mi amigo se vieron drásticamente reducidas cuando la imbécil esa llegó a su vida. Todas las tardes era vilmente arrebatado de mi lado por esa empalagosa mujer y él, como buen novio que era, no podía decirle no a sus caprichos._

_Afortunadamente lo suyo no duró más de dos semanas. Mi chico sufrió un poco con la separación y yo, internamente, me regodeé ante ella; aunque, externamente, mostraba tristeza y comprensión. No obstante, él me conocía demasiado bien. Un día, cansado tal vez de mi hipocresía, levantó el volumen de su voz y me dijo: "yo sé que no te caía bien, deja de jugar a que sí; seguramente te alegraste cuando terminamos y no trates de negarlo porque…". No lo dejé continuar, le abracé y con cariño le respondí: "sí, estás en lo cierto, Chang me caía en la punta del hígado, ¿de acuerdo?, pero eso no significa que me guste verte sufrir, ¡Dios!, soy tu amigo y lo que menos quiero es verte infeliz, mucho menos por alguien que no te merece, ¿cómo pudo cortar contigo, la idiota?"._

_Recuerdo bien como me separó, me sonrío con tristeza y finalmente me declaró: "no fue ella quien me terminó". ¡Él la había cortado! ¿Por qué? Jamás me enteré por qué había acabado su relación con ella._

Harry cerró el libro de golpe. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que leían, su mente no estaba preparada para llegar a la apresurada conclusión de que el chico del que hablaba Draco era él. Él había asistido a ese curso de verano, él había descubierto a Draco besándose con Allan, él había sido capitán del equipo de soccer y él había sido quien había roto con Cho, la chica que no soportaba Draco por ninguna razón aparente y a la que dejó por él, porque por más que trataba, estos dos no terminaban por llevarse bien.

¿¡Y cómo es que jamás había visto las señales! Jamás le hubiese pasado por la mente que Draco estaba enamorado con él, porque… Bueno, porque no quería ver la realidad.

De repente, recordó una vez que había ido a casa de Draco. Curiosamente esos días tanto él y el rubio había estado libres de adultos. Sus tíos se habían ido a vacacionar y la señora Malfoy había viajado para ver a su esposo. Así, ambos habían acordado dormir en la enorme casa de Draco.

De entre todas las actividades que hicieron, ver películas fue a la que más tiempo le dedicaron. No distinguían entre género, duración o país de origen, simplemente agarraban una al azar, de la gran videoteca que tenía Narcisa Malfoy, y la ponían en el reproductor del DVD.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez no fue una casualidad acabar viendo _Brokeback Mountain_. Harry aún recordaba lo nervioso que se puso y no precisamente por el tema que abordaba ésta. En una de las tantas bromas de Draco, éste había puesto la mano en su muslo y poco a poco la había subido, acercándose a su oído y susurrándole: _"¿alguna vez has besado a otro hombre, Harry?"_. Él se había quedado impávido. Draco se había deslizado sobre su mejilla y estuvo seguro de que le iba a besar en la boca, pero tan sólo depositó castamente sus labios cerca de la comisura.

Después se separó y soltó una risotada acompañada por: _"hubieras visto tu rostro, Potter, ¡Dios!, ¡fue tan divertido! Ya relájate amigo, sólo te quería asustar… Bueno, voy al baño. Allí te quedas viendo a estos dos chicos follar"_.

Si lo pensaba en retrospectiva, varias cosas parecieron ensamblarse en su cabeza. Cuando Draco regresó del baño, tenía los ojos rojos, así como la nariz. Harry no preguntó nada, no que no hubiera querido, pero Draco le había interrumpido cada comentario y al final había desistido.

Había estado llorando. El rechazo palpable de Harry le había herido. ¡Oh, Dios! En ese momento Harry se sintió muy, muy idiota. Porque ahora que lo pensaba, era más que obvio que Draco se desvivía por él. Por él había comenzado a llevarse mejor con los demás, por él había asistido a los aburridísimos partidos de soccer, por él había hecho cosas que por nadie más hacía y él, ciego como era, jamás lo había visto.

Y ahora sentía que debía enmendar su error.

**xXx**

Harry preguntó a Hermione, quien sabía todo de todos, sobre Draco. Ella se había sorprendido por el repentino interés que tenía por el escritor y empresario, pero respondió sin mayor problema sus preguntas. Draco vivía en Estados Unidos desde hacía unos años y tenía una gran empresa que se dedicaba a la distribución de software tanto libre como de paga. Hasta donde Hermione sabía, últimamente había estado viajando de un lado para otro y no por su trabajo principal, sino para publicitar la novela (que al parecer había sido muy bien recibida por la audiencia femenina, sobre todo por la juventud).

―Tal vez debas revisar su página de internet ―le había recomendado Ron al ver su consternación por saber todo de él.

¡Oh, Dios! Harry sabía que algún día se tendría que enfrentar al monstruo que era la tecnología, pero jamás esperó hacerlo en una situación tan desesperada. Con su poca habilidad en las computadoras, comenzó a buscar más sobre Draco. Página tras página, incluyendo su sitio oficial, fue visitando, leyendo hasta el más mínimo detalle. Nada pareció darle una pista de en donde se encontraba en aquel momento.

Una hora y media y nada. Tal vez debería esperar a que Hermione llegara. Ella era todo un genio en el arte de buscar.

Mientras, se dedicaría a leer el final de la novela, el cual había estado reservando para cuando se sintiera listo. Sabía que el momento jamás llegaría, por eso, mejor ahora que después.

_XVIII._

_Después de haberle contado mi secreto a Ginevra, me sentí aliviado. Sus palabras, las cuales pensé que habían venido de lo profundo de su corazón y no de su alma putrefacta, me habían clamado un poco. Me dijo que no importaba qué, mi amigo jamás me repudiaría y quién sabe, a lo mejor y él también se sentía igual con respecto a mí. Esto último, no obstante, sabía que era algo utópico y de ninguna forma acabaríamos juntos._

_Así mi último año escolar transcurrió en agonía. En silencio mi amor hacia él se incrementaba y vivía con el eterno temor de cometer alguna estupidez que nos separara para siempre. _

_Por suerte mis temores jamás llegaron a ser realidad, seguramente hasta este momento la persona sobre la que ha girado toda esta historia, sigue desconociendo mis sentimientos. Claro, a menos que haya leído la novela y recuerde bien su época de estudiante (y me recuerde a mí)._

_El fin de año llegó demasiado rápido para mi gusto. A pesar de que era una tortura llevar el secreto de mi homosexualidad a cuestas, disfrutaba cada momento del día, estuviera o no estuviera con mi amigo (aunque la mayoría de la veces estaba con él). Hoy en día sigo creyendo que la preparatoria fue la mejor etapa de mi juventud._

_Con el cierre del curso vinieron las borracheras de graduación. Muchos de mis compañeros organizaron fiestas para celebrar el término de esta etapa. He de decir que aún hoy me arrepiento de no haber asistido a todas ellas y a la vez me arrepiento de haber asistido la única que fui._

_Esa fiesta, organizada por una tal Greengrass, había sido la única a la que los familiares del chico que me gustaba le habían dejado ir. Por esa razón yo también asistí._

_Ambos llegamos juntos, nos sentamos con unos amigos y comenzamos a tomar. A mí jamás me ha gustado mucho la cerveza y menos si ésta no está acompañada de limón, así que mi consumo se redujo a unos cuantos tragos, sólo un poco de alcohol como lubricante social. Mi torpe amigo, sin embargo, tomó descontroladamente. Yo ni siquera llevaba la mitad de una botella cuando él ya tenía dos vacías a un lado e iba con la tercera. Quise decirle algo, no obstante, sabía que si le advertía frente a todos las consecuencias del abuso del alcohol, se enojaría y tal vez no me dirigiría la palabra en el resto de la noche. Los otros me tacharían de aguafiestas, pero sinceramente lo que menos me importaba era su opinión acerca de mí. _

_Poco a poco cada uno fue encontrando su "presa" y fueron alejándose. Yo en algún momento fui al baño y cuando regresé vi algo que me rompió el corazón._

_Mi amigo estaba hablando con Ginevra, mi supuesta amiga. Ella ni siquiera iba en el mismo grado que nosotros, mas estaba allí, riendo y coqueteándole a __**mi**__ chico. Pude haberme acercado de nuevo, pero decidí no hacerlo. En primera porque sentía que la sangre me hervía del coraje y en segunda porque quería ver cómo se desarrollaba la situación. Me quedé en una esquina, algunos chicos con los que había tenido que ver, me guiñaron un ojo, yo los ignoré._

_No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando la zorra esa se le abalanzó. Comenzó por acercarse mucho más a mi amigo de lo normal y, sin previo aviso, le besó. Mi reacción: me petrifiqué. En aquel momento no me imaginaba que iba a hacer eso, aunque supongo que ya lo tenía preparado. Él le correspondió. Cuando "terminaron", la tipa esa volvió su mirada hacia mí. Sabía perfectamente que los espiaba._

_Con una sorisa en los labios me dijo: "definitivamente él no es como tú, es un macho en toda la extensión de la palabra". Yo, sin volver la vista, salí de allí, Fue la última vez que estuve con él._

_Epílogo._

_Jamás me sentí tan estúpido en la vida. Si les soy sincero, me arrepiento demasiado de haber desaparecido así. Si hubiera sido más valiente, quizá se hubiera conservado nuestra amistad. _

_Ahora todavía pienso en él, no sé si estoy enamorado de su recuerdo (lo más probable). Hasta el momento no he sentido nada más intenso por otra persona de lo que sentí por él. _

_Lo extraño. Te extraño Harry._

_En todo caso, esta novela no la escribí con la única finalidad de hablarles de mi trágica vida amorosa, sino para hacerles comprender a todos los gay de clóset, como yo lo fui una vez, que si uno vive con miedo, posiblemente terminen perdiendo la oportunidad de estar a lado de la persona a la que se quiere._

Harry estaba impactado. ¡Ahora más que nunca quería encontrar a Draco! No lo odiaba por lo que sentía y, ¡hey!, era su amigo. Necesitaba decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, que él estaría con él.

**xXx**

Era el último día de su estancia. Tristemente Harry no había encontrado una sola pista del rubio. Tal vez en otra ocasión se reencontrarían, pero por lo pronto se había dado por vencido.

Ese día había decidido irse mucho más temprano al aeropuerto de lo que era necesario. Comería allí, se divertiría un rato viendo los escaparates de las tiendas y arrivaría el avión que lo llevaría de vuelta a su casa.

Mientras pensaba en qué comería, recapituló en su mente todo lo que había leído, de cierta forma se sentía distinto con respecto a Draco, como si... Era como si le gustara. Saber que era amado por alguien de esa forma, le hacía sentirse bien y, ¡Dios!, jamás se había planteado salir con un hombre, pero con Draco aquello de ninguna forma parecía incorrecto.

Finalmente y dejando de lado sus cavilaciones, entró a un restaurante lujoso, necesitaba una copa de vino y una buena comida italiana para olvidar la decepción de su infructuosa búsqueda.

El lugar se veía bonito, estaba casi vacío y dentro olía muy bien. Se paró en la recepción esperando a ser atendido y después pasó a las mesas distraídamente.

Cuando se sentó a la mesa y alzó la mirada, el corazón se le cayó a los pies. En el gabinete frente a él, estaba Draco Malfoy hablando por su celular.

Ignorando por completo la carta que se le ofrecía, se paró y se dirigió al rubio sin pensarlo. No sabía qué decir ni hacer, así que tan sólo actúo bajo un mero impulso.

Se sentó a un lado de él y cuando éste abrió la boca para reclamar, Harry le tomó por la nuca y le besó. Antes de cerrar los párpados, pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos grises y, tras unos segundos, Draco respondió, mordiendo sus labios y moviendo la lengua.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Harry sintió sus mejillas arder. No sabía qué decir, no había planeado un discurso y ahora, después del encuentro entre sus bocas, su mente estaba mucho más nublada de lo que había estado jamás. Abrió la boca un par de veces, primero para disculparse y después para explicarse, mas las palabras se negaron a abandonar sus labios.

―Hola ―dijo Draco sonriendo. Harry no pudo evitar imitar el gesto.

―Draco…

―Sigues siendo el mismo distraído de siempre, Potter. Es eso o el viaje te ha sentado mal.

―De hecho, no he viajado hoy ―dijo Harry, recuperando la voz. No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso, no debía estarlo, Draco era su amigo, no un extraño al que se había encontrado en medio del aeropuerto y había besado deliberadamente―. Mi vuelo es en tres horas.

Draco recargó el codo en la mesa y la barbilla sobre el puño de su mano izquierda. Harry se sintió repentinamente incómodo con la posición del hombre; éste le observaba embelesado, recorriendo sus ojos por su piel (que, estaba seguro, lucía enferma por la falta de sueño), su cabello (¡estúpido pelo horrible!) y sus ojos (¡maldita sea!, ¿por qué no se había puesto los lentes de contacto?).

―¿Y a dónde vas?

Harry quería decirle que a ningún lado. ¿Por qué querría ir a otra parte del mundo, cuando podían estar allí por el resto de sus vidas? Mordió se lengua antes de soltar una estupidez. Evidentemente él ya no seguía siendo el chico de Draco, él había cambiado y posiblemente, después de que compartieran varios minutos, el rubio se daría cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorado de un recuerdo juvenil.

―A Londres.

―¿Viniste de visita?

―A ver a Ron y a Hermione. Hace poco se mudaron a Connecticut y vine por ellos. Tú sabes, son mis mejores amigos y eso…

―Impresionante, Potter. Tú sí sabes como mantener las amistades.

―Si no te hubieras ido sin decir una palabra, seguro hubiéramos podido seguir siendo amigos y... ―"no hubiera tenido que sufrir, yo jamás podría haberte detestado nuevamente"―. Pudiste haber hablado conmigo ―antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo, Harry continúo y el tono de su voz fue cambiando progresivamente, mostrándose cada vez más molesto―. No sé qué estúpidas cosas pasaron por tu mente, pero si me lo hubieras dicho, no hubieras tenido que abandonar todo lo que era importante para ti. ¡No puedo creer que te hayas marchado por mi culpa! Más aún, ¡no puedo creer que te hayas ido sin decirme nada! ¡Yo, que era tu mejor amigo y…!

Harry calló bruscamente. Tenía que respirar y tranquilizarse y procurar no volver a gritar, no quería las miradas de los comensales y meseros otra vez sobre ellos. Entrecerró los ojos. Una mano se unió a la suya bajo el mantel blanco. Sus orejas enrojecieron.

―Calma ―con la mano libre, Draco acarició la mejilla de Harry y éste sintió la urgencia de besarlo de nuevo. El rostro del rubio estaba tan cerca que sin problema podría haberlo hecho―. Con que has leído el libro ―el moreno frunció el ceño―. Mira, no dejé nada importante, en Londres ―Malfoy hizo una pausa, los párpados de Harry se entrecerraron peligrosamente, ¿y si todo lo de la autobiografía era una farsa para que Draco se hiciera de más dinero?, jamás lo había pensado pero existía la posibilidad…―, excepto a ti―declaró y Harry dejó de lado todos esos malos pensamientos―. Y sí, ha pasado una eternidad, pero eso es lo que menos debería importarnos porque por fin nos reencontramos. No pienses que me fui por tu culpa, porque no es así. Necesitaba aclarar mi mente, pero entonces hice una vida aquí y no pude regresar.

Harry cayó en la cuenta de lo cálida que era la mano de Draco. Hacía mucho que no compartía un gesto tan íntimo con una persona o tal vez no lo recordaba. Se sentía bien el contacto, la piel suave de Draco contra la suya.

―Quedarme aquí no fue tan malo, Harry. Era un desconocido en estas tierras y me gustaba. La gente no me trataba mal, nadie sabía de mi padre y tampoco sabían de mi secreto. Aquí prosperé. Mi mamá volvió a tener amigas, el negocio que abrí creció como no tienes idea y, manteniendo a raya mi vida personal, descubrí que podía hacer lo que quisiera, incluyendo echarme un polvo con otro hombre. Cuando eres rico o tienes un estatus socioeconómico lo suficientemente bueno, nadie te discrimina.

Draco apresuró un trago de vino blanco.

―A pesar de todo ello, había algo que no mejoraba. Mi obsesión por ti. Pensé que con el tiempo te olvidaría. Claro que eso nunca sucedió. Te quería mucho, Harry ―admitió Draco en un susurro―. Te sigo queriendo mucho.

Harry se quitó los lentes, enredó una de sus manos en el cabello rubio y atrajo a Draco hacia él; sus labios se encontraron. Apenas hubo una ligera presión entre ellos. Harry casi pudo escuchar el aleteo de las pestañas de Draco y sentir la boca del rubio curvándose en una sonrisa antes de salvar la distancia y besarlo otra vez.

La lengua de Draco penetró en Harry, deslizándose por entre lo dientes e impregnando el interior con el sabor del vino. Harry jamás había sido besado de aquella forma, Draco lo hacía con posesión, con pasión, pero también con ternura y dedicación. Los dientes blancos mordían su boca, la lengua exploraba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y los labios se abrían y cerraban con reverencia sobre los suyos.

Cuando se separaron, se vieron directo a los ojos.

―¿Por qué me has besado, Harry? ―preguntó Draco, sin embargo, Harry no podía pensar. El sabor de Draco y su aroma y sus dedos entrelazados, ¡todos sus sentidos se sentían invadidos por el escritor! Y esos ojos que parecían verle hasta el alma, no hacían otra cosa que dejar su mente en blanco.

―Yo…

―Te lo voy a poner más fácil, Potter ―amaba cómo Draco sonreía de medio lado y usaba un tono condescendiente al mismo tiempo―. ¿Te gusto o no?

―Me gustas ―respondió sin titubear.

―Bien. Dame tu boleto de avión, por favor.

Harry no comprendió, no obstante, sacó el billete del bolsillo interno de su chamarra y se lo extendió. Sin aviso previo, Draco lo rompió.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Draco pudo leer en su expresión un "¿qué demonios?".

―Ups. Mi error. Te compraré otro cuando tengas que volver… O tal vez no ―dijo con la sonrisa ladeada y presionando una vez más sus labios contra los de Harry.

**Fin.**


End file.
